Piąta Wojna na Ziemi
Prolog. Mamy rok 3048. Surowce na Ziemi powoli się kończą. Jakby tego było mało, z kosmosu przylecieli kosmici. Wiem, że to nieprawdopodobne, ale to prawda. Jednak nie interesuje ich nasza planeta. Chcą nas, jako siły roboczej. Ludzkość nie zgodziła się i tak wybuchła Piąta Wojna na Ziemi. Dwie poprzednie możemy sobie darować. Narazie. Do walki z kosmitami wystawiliśmy elitarne i zawodowe wojsko. Wszystko zawiodło. Staneliśmy na skraju porażki. Jednak, pojawili się Oni. Mutanci. Ludzie, którzy utracili części ciała na wojnie i odzyskali je w skomplikowanych procesach regeneracji. Uratowali ludzkość i do dnia dzisiejszego walczą ze zwykłymi ludźmi ramię w ramie. Pewnie zapytacie, kim jestem? Jestem Sky. Zwykły żołnierz. Wystawiony na pierwszej linii. Jednak nadeszło moje pięć minut. Wszystko zaczęło się na terenie dawnych Niemiec. Około 10 km od wybrzeża. Wysłano nas, abyśmy pomogli w przeprowadzeniu ewakuacji. Jednak ktoś dotarł tam przed nami. Część 1. "Preludium do Końca" Akt 1. "Śmierć i zmartwychwstanie" Rozdział 1. "Sky na linii ognia" Dotarliśmy do miejsca zbiórki równo o 8.00, jednak na miejscu zastaliśmy tylko trupy. Wysłano nas tylko we czwórkę, więc od razu skontaktowaliśmy się z centralą. - Centrala, tu Oko Cyklonu. Jak mnie słychać? - Głośno i wyraźnie Oko. Jaka sytuacja? - Same trupy. Żadnych cywili, tylko nasi. - Znowu. Pozostałe drużyny z waszego regimentu meldują podobnie. Wysyłam wam współrzędne. Niedawno otrzymaliśmy stamtąd sygnał na naszej częstotliwości. Dogońcie Ostrze Burzy i zbadajcie to. - Przyjąłem. Oko Cyklonu bez odbioru. Zbieramy się. Sky! Co masz na radarze? - Cztery cele. Poruszają się na północ w formacji klina. - To pewnie Ostrze Burzy. Zbieramy się! Musimy dogonić ich i sprawdzić źródło sygnału. - No to lecimy. Wyruszyliśmy. Stale monitorowałem radar, więc dość szybko złapaliśmy Ostrze Burzy. Ustaliliśmy plan i wyruszyliśmy dalej. Ja szedłem na szpicy i sprawdzałem radar. Dotarliśmy do domniemanego źródła sygnału. Zastaliśmy ruiny. Najprawdopodobniej była tutaj mała osada drwali. Weszliśmy do największego budynku, który stał w centrum. Radar nic nie pokazywał, więc poczuliśmy się bezpiecznie. Gdy postawiliśmy stopę na drugim piętrze usłyszeliśmy straszliwy pisk. Natychmiast ustawiliśmy się w stronę korytarza i schodów, aby ostrzelać wszystko co tylko wyjdzie. Usłyszałem piknięcie radaru. To co zobaczyłem na ekranie przeraziło mnie. - Szefie! Spójrz na to. - O w mordę! Jesteś pewien, że radar działa? - Tak. - Centrala, tu Oko Cyklonu! Mamy problem! Proszę o natychmiastową ewakuację! Oznaczymy SL czarnym dymem! - Przyjąłem Oko Cyklonu. Harriery w drodze. Centrala bez odbioru. - Wszyscy! Ruszać dupy na dach jeśli wam życie miłe! I pobiegliśmy. Osłanialiśmy sobie skrzydła i dotarliśmy na dach. Rozdział 2. "Śmierć" Na dachu było cicho. Radar się uspokoił. Słyszeliśmy tylko świst wiatru. Nagle usłyszeliśmy głośny krzyk. Odwróciliśmy się i zobaczyliśmy trupa. To był członek oddziału Ostrze Burzy. Po chwili kolejny krzyk. I znowu trup. Tym razem nasz. Gdy zostało nas czterech ustawiliśmy się plecami do siebie. W ostatniej chwili udało mi się uniknąć ataku z powietrza. Coś spadło z nieba i ścieło pozostałą trójkę. Zostałem sam. Próbowałem odczołgać się do tyłu. Uderzyłem o coś plecami. Wtedy go zobaczyłem. Był obrzydliwy. Żółte ślepia emanujące wściekłością i rządzą mordu. Poczułem straszliwy ból w klatce piersiowej. Naprzeciwko mnie stał drugi obcy. Ból, który czułem był spowodowany mieczem, który wystawał mi z piersi. I wtedy ból ustał. Zamknąłem oczy i zacząłem rozmyślać o swojej siostrze. Była dla mnie jedyną rodziną, tak jak ja dla niej. Teraz miała zostać sama. Jednak los zdecydował inaczej. Ocknąłem się w małym pokoju. Poszedłem do łazienki i zobaczyłem opatrunek na swoim lewym oku. Zanim zdążyłem go zdjąć ktoś wszedł do mojego pokoju. - Widzę, że się pan obudził. - Kim pan jest? - Jestem Profesor Tobajas. Mów mi Tobi. - Jestem Sky. Miło poznać. - To mnie miło poznać. Pozwól ze mną. Wyjaśnię ci co się stało. Poszedłem razem z nim. - Jak pewnie wiesz całe Oko Cyklonu zostało zabite w akcji. Przeżyłeś tylko ty. - Ale jak? Widziałem miecz wystający z mojego ciała i czułem straszliwy ból. - Póki co my też nie wiemy jak do tego doszło. Ale mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Pewnie słyszałeś o mutantach? - Tak, ale co mam z nimi wspólnego? - Więcej niż myślisz. Istnieje kilka kategorii mutacji. Mutacje ciała, duszy i zmysłów. Zmutowane ciało może dać nam siłę, szybkość i odporność. Dusza pozwala nam kontrolować otoczenie za pomocą myśli. Natomiast zmysły poprawiają nasze dostrzeganie rzeczywistości. Ty zostałeś obdarzony tym trzecim. - Czyli moje oko? - Tak. Na początku myśleliśmy, że jest to Oko Ładu. Potem, że jest to Oko Chaosu. Na końcu powstała teoria Oka Równowagi. Tej właśnie się baliśmy. - Dlaczego? - Oko Równowagi daje właścicielowi ogromne możliwości. Między innymi umożliwia kopiowanie widzianych mutacji. Tak jak Oko Ładu. Ale jest też zła strona. Oko Chaosu przejmuje powoli ciało nosiciela, wprowadzając nowe mutacje. Dzieje się to przy aktywnym korzystaniu z umiejętności. Jeśli będziesz używał tylko ulepszonego wzroku, to nie masz się czym martwić. Jeśli jednak stracisz nad sobą kontrolę, to Oko Chaosu zacznie górować, powoli zabierając cię. - Rozumiem. Gdzie teraz idziemy? - Na odprawę. Centrala chce sprawdzić, czy mutacja jest stała i jak silna jest. Dotarliśmy do sali odpraw. Czekał tam na mnie nowy oddział. - Cieszymy się, że jesteś z nami Sky. - Ja też. Jaki jest cel naszej misji? - Waszym zadaniem jest zabezpieczenie tej strefy zabudowanej. Mamy raporty o małej aktywności wroga w tym rejonie. Co więcej jest to trasa konwoju, który już wyruszył. To powinno cię zainteresować. Tym konwojem jedzie Paulina. - Moja siostra?! - Tak. Dlatego właśnie wysyłam ciebie. - Kiedy wyruszamy? - Staw się za kwadrans w hangarze świeżynko. Gdy chciałem udać się do hangaru Tobi zatrzymał mnie. - Trzymaj tą opaskę. Zamknij oko, zdejmij opatrunek i załóż opaskę. Zabraniam ci odsłaniać tego oka dopóki nie będziemy wiedzieli jakie moce możesz wyzwolić. - Dobrze. Postaram się. Rozdział 3. "Zapoznanie" Gdy dotarłem do hangaru dołączyła do mnie reszta zespołu. Załadowaliśmy się do Harriera i wyruszyliśmy. - I jak nowy? Jak się czujesz? - Całkiem nieźle. Jak mam się w ogóle do was zwracać? - Mów mi Scott. - Ja jestem Angela. - A ja Drake. - Miło mi was poznać. Jestem Sky. - Kim jest w ogóle ta Paulina? - To moja młodsza siostra. Poza nią nie mam już innej rodziny. Moi rodzice zostali porwani gdy miałem 15 lat. Wtedy zajęłem się nią. Ostatni raz widzieliśmy się gdy miałem 22 lata. Czyli 5 lat temu. - Jakie ty masz w ogóle zdolności? - Musisz jej wybaczyć. Angela jest zawsze bardzo podejrzliwa względem obcych osób. - Wcale, że nie! - Nic nie szkodzi. Profesor Tobajas powiedział, że posiadam mutację zmysłu. - Czyli po to ta opaska? - Tak. Ostrzegł mnie, że coś z tym okiem jest nie halo i mam go nie używać. A jak jest z wami? - Ja mam mutację ciała. Moja skóra może zamienić się w stal pod zbyt dużym naciskiem, takim jak pocisk, czy miecz. - Ja także zmutowałem ciało. Zawsze byłem chudy i szybki, więc teraz to już w ogóle przegięcie. - A ty Angela? - Ja mam duszę. Ale nie potrafię zrobić więcej niż przenieść coś z punktu A do punktu B. - I kto tu jest świeżynką? - Zaraz ci się dobiorę do skóry! - Tylko żartuję. Kilka minut później dotarliśmy na miejsce. Zrzucono nas na dachu. Szliśmy powoli sprawdzając piętro po piętrze. Po godzinnych poszukiwaniach znaleźliśmy tylko kilku naszych. Trupy oczywiście. Postanowiliśmy wyjść na przeciw konwojowi. Staneliśmy na wejściu do miasta i czekaliśmy. Gdy nadjechał konwój zaczęły się problemy. Rozdział 4. "Samokontrola" Gdy konwój wjechał do miasta usłyszeliśmy świst. Wszyscy natychmiast odsunęli się od pojazdów i ukryli w budynkach. Na ziemię spadła dziwna skała. Podeszliśmy, żeby zbadać co to. - Uwaga! Pod żadnym pozorem nie zbliżajcie się do tego! Odczyty tego... czegoś wariują! - Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą. Wtedy kamień eksplodował zasypując nas odłamkami. Skóra Scotta zmieniła się w stal, więc nie odniósł obrażeń. Ja zasłoniłem Angelę, więc ona też wyszła z tego bez szwanku. Jednak fala uderzeniowa odrzuciła Drake'a na ścianę, w skutek czego stracił przytomność. - Może jednak mieli rację? - Co ty nie powiesz. Z dymu wyłoniła się dziwna istota. Była podobna do tego co widziałem przed śmiercią, ale dużo większa. Rzuciła się na Scotta powalając go jednym ciosem. Zaskoczył mnie i zaatakował Angelę. Zostałem sam. Udało mi się unikać jego ataków wykorzystując bierne oko. Jednak podwinęła mi się noga i wylądowałem na ścianie. Ten potwór zmierzał w moją stronę. wtedy stało się coś, co zmieniło los tamtego starcia. A także mój umysł. Moja siostra Paulina wyszła z ukrycia i usiadła obok mnie. Ze łzami w oczach prosiła mnie, żebym wstał. To monstrum podniosło ją i rzuciło jak szmacianą lalkę. Poczułem straszliwy ból w oku. Obcy był już przy Paulinie, gdy postanowiłem działać. - Wybacz profesorze. Zerwałem opaskę i poczułem przypływ energii. Rzuciłem się na tego potwora. Wiedziałem, że nic mu nie zrobię, jednak zostałem mile zaskoczony. Mój cios odrzucił go z daleka od mojej siostry. Kazałem jej się schować. Widziałem jej przerażenie. Wiedziałem, że boi się mnie, a nie tego potwora. Mimo to oddaliła się. A ja otworzyłem ostatni zamek. Moje oko zaczęło wirować, co czułem. Ręce i nogi zaczęły nabierać siły. Z mojej skóry zaczęła wydobywać się dziwna energia. Gdy Angela opowiedziała mi potem jak wyglądałem, gdy używała Wzroku Duszy, sam przestraszyłem się mocy jaką uwolniłem. W ciągu sekundy pokonałem odcinek jaki dzielił mnie od tej kreatury. Zszedłem do parteru i wyrzuciłem ją w powietrze. Mimowolnie złożyłem dłonie, tak jakbym chciał klaskać. Gdy rozejrzałem się, ujrzałem... siebie. W pięciu kopiach. Każda była inna. Jedną trawiły płomienie. Druga składała się z wody. Trzecia była powietrzem. Czwarta wyglądała jak pokryta ziemią. Natomiast po piątej krążyły błyskawice. Wyskoczyłem wraz z kopiami na wysokość przeciwnika. Zaczeliśmy okładać go bez opamiętania. Wbiliśmy go w ziemię. Gdy opadliśmy, ja i moje kopie wyciągneliśmy dłonie. Jedna po drugiej kopie zaczęły oddawać czątkę swojej energii do środka. Najpierw uformowała się kula z ziemi. Później została oblana przez wodę. Kombinacja ognia i powietrza stworzyła małą łezkę, która krążyła wokół kuli. Na końcu błyskawice przeskoczyły na całą technikę. Usłyszałem głos, który kazał mi skoczyć. Więc skoczyłem. Gdy spadałem powoli na uformowaną przed chwilą technikę, w mojej prawej dłoni uformowała się mniejsza, złożona tylko z wiatru. Uderzyłem nią o główną część i wepchnąłem ją w ciało obcego. Ten zawył, zakrzyczał wydał z siebie straszny pisk i umarł. Kopie zniknęły, a ja straciłem przytomność. Rozdział 5. "Inna perspektywa" Dotarliśmy do SL o czasie. Wyskoczyliśmy na dachu i schodziliśmy w dół. Dokładnie sprawdziliśmy wszystkie budynki w okolicy. Nie znaleźliśmy śladu przeciwnika, więc postanowiliśmy poczekać na konwój. Zatrzymaliśmy się w opuszczonym posterunku policji. - Sky, moge ci zadać pytanie? - Czemu nie. - Dlaczego wstąpiłeś do wojska? - To akurat proste. Gdy moi rodzice zostali porwani i została mi tylko Paulina, potrzebowałem czegoś, co zajmie mój umysł, abym nie mógł o niczym myśleć. - Czyli uciekłeś od swoich problemów jak tchórz? - Angela! On jest nowy. Nie musisz od razu go osądzać. Daj mu trochę czasu. - Nie przeszkadza mi jej zachowanie. - Cóż, więc albo jesteś naprawdę wyrozumiały, albo dość opanowany, żeby z nią wytrzymać. - Skoro tak mówisz. Skory ty zadałaś mi pytanie, to chyba teraz moja kolej. Dlaczego ty wstąpiłaś do wojska, bo nie wierzę, że przypadkowo odkryłaś swoje umiejętności i przywieźli cię do ośrodka? - Może to głupio zabrzmi, ale wstąpiłam tu, ponieważ mój chłopak został wysłany w to miejsce. Sześć miesięcy temu dowiedziałam się, że zginął. - Przykro mi. - Wybaczcie, że przerywam, ale konwój się zbliża. - Wyjdźmy im na przeciw. Gdy wyszliśmy, a konwój wjechał do miasta usłyszeliśmy świst. Z nieba spadło coś, co przypominało małą asteroidę. - Uwaga! Pod żadnym pozorem nie zbliżajcie się do tego! Odczyty tego... czegoś wariują! - Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą. Wtedy to eksplodowało zasypując nas odłamkami. Scott przyjął wszystko na swoją skórę, ale Drake odleciał i uderzył w ścianę. Byłam pewna, że zaraz oberwę, więc zamknęłam oczy. Gdy je otworzyłam zobaczyłam Sky'a stojącego przedemną. Z dymu po eksplozji wyskoczyła dziwna istota. Powaliła Scott'a jednym ciosem. Potem zniknęła, a ja poczułam ból w klatce piersiowej. Używając ogromnej prędkości ominął Sky'a i zaatakował mnie. Padłam na ziemię i nie miałam siły wstać. Na końcu rzucił Sky'a na ścianę budynku i zaczął iść w jego stronę. Nagle z budynku wybiegła dziewczyna. Była młodsza niż Sky. Zrozumiałam, że to musi być jego siostra. To monstrum podniosło ją i rzuciło w drugą stronę. Sky zerwał opaskę i zaatakował obcego. Jego ciosy były tak potężne, że odrzucały przeciwnika do tyłu. Wykonał dziwny gest rękoma. Z ciekawości użyłam Wzroku Duszy. Dookoła obcego pojawiło się pięć bram. Ognia, wody, wiatru, ziemi i błyskawic. Z bram wyszły klony Sky'a. Nie mogłam zrozumieć w jaki sposób udało mu się użyć tak zaawansowanej techniki. Wraz ze swoimi kopiami wyrzucił obcego w powietrze i zaczął go okładać. Gdy kosmita stracił na prędkości Sky wbił go w ziemię. Otoczył go ze swoimi kopiami i wykonał kolejny gest rękoma. Pojawiła się kula ziemi oblana wodą, po której skakały błyskawice. Na dodatek dookoła całości zaczął krążyć ognisty ognik. Przypomniałam sobie jak wyglądało to z pierwszym użytkownikiem Oka Równowagi. Nazwano to Podstawową Eksplozją Jednego Ognika Pięciu Żywiołów. Sky wyskoczył i wbił technikę w ciało obcego. Jako pierwsza podniosłam się i pobiegłam sprawdzić co ze Sky'em. Jego oko się zmieniło. Pomijając fakt, że krwawiło, pojawił się drugi ognik w jego oku. Przestały wirować i stały się statyczne. Sky nie budził się, więc natychmiast wezwałam centralę. Po kilku minutach pojawił się drugi oddział, który przejął konwój, a my wróciliśmy do domu. Rozdział 6. "Oficjalne Wcielenie" Obudziłem się z bólem głowy. Czułem bandaż na mojej twarzy i opatrunek na lewym oku. Zobaczyłem śpiącą Angelę, więc postanowiłem jej nie budzić. Muszę przyznać, że gdy nic nie mówi jest naprawdę fajna. Biorąc z niej przykład zasnąłem. Obudziłem się następnego dnia. Przyszedł Tobi i powiedział, żebym z nim poszedł. Tak też zrobiłem. W pokoju odpraw stał nasz dowódca i jakiś dziwny człowiek. Od razu wiedziałem, że jest mutantem. - Podejdź Sky. Angela opowiedziała nam co się stało podczas misji. Przez wzgląd na twoje umiejętności mamy dla ciebie dwie wiadomości. Po pierwsze, udasz się z tym oto człowiekiem na szkolenie. Nauczy cię wszystkiego czego sam dowiedział się o Oku Równowagi. Druga wiadomość, jest trochę lepsza. Witamy w Heliosie. Zostałem przyjęty do Helios'a. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że zajdę tak daleko. Przed wyruszeniem Angela podziękowała mi, że osłoniłem ją przed odłamkami. Razem z tym tajemniczym mutantem wyruszyliśmy na pieszo. Po kilku dniach wędrówki dotarliśmy do małej chatki w środku lasu. Akt 2. "Sky na Wyższym Poziomie" Rozdział 1. "Początek Treningu" - Jesteś Sky, tak? - Tak. Miło cię poznać. - Mów mi Archangel. Przejdę do rzeczy. Zostałeś obdarzony Okiem Równowagi. Jest to najgroźniejsza mutacja oczu. Szkodzi tobie i wszystkim dookoła. Może nie widać, ale ja też posiadam tą mutację. Opanowałem ją do stopnia czwartego. Sądząc po relacji Angeli myślę, że używałeś już drugiego stopnia, ale nie potrafisz go kontrolować. Zacznijmy od podstaw. Pierwszy stopień Oka Równowagi otrzymujesz zaraz po aktywacji. Do jego zalet zalicza się polepszony wzrok i możliwość kopiowania innych technik pierwszego stopnia. Drugi stopień to już wyższa szkoła jazdy. Zapewne widziałeś klony? - Tak. - Jest to technika Wrót Żywiołów. Otwiera portale, przez które przybywają Kopie Żywiołów. Wyróżniamy pięć głównych. Ogień. Woda. Wiatr. Ziemia. Błyskawice. Każdego klona można przyzwać w ograniczonej ilości i w dodatku osobno. Na przykład łącząc Klona Wody i Klona Ognia z dwoma Klonami Wiatru, otrzymasz Bliźniacze Tornado Ognia i Wody. To technika łączona. Jest trudniejsza do opanowania niż podstawowe, więc o nich będę mówił później. Druga technika jakiej użyłeś to Podstawowa Eksplozja Jednego Ognika Pięciu Żywiołów. To także jest technika łączona. Zacznijmy od początku. Najpierw muszę określić twojego Demona. - Demona? - Demony, to istoty, z których czerpiemy siłę. Ja mam Demona Tygrysa. Stój przez chwilę w bezruchu. Stałem w miejscu, a po chwili Archangel powiedział mi, że moim Demonem jest... - ... Orzeł. Demon Orła. Masz farta. Jest bardzo rzadki. Jednak podstawowy. Mój Tygrys zwiększa moje zdolności posługiwania się Wodą i Ziemią. Z połączenia tych dwóch powstaje nowy żywioł. Żywioł Roślin. - A za co odpowiada Orzeł? - Wiatr. Orzeł wznosząc się do góry, staje się panem przestworzy. Może wyewoluować w Feniksa lub w Hydrę. Feniks usprawni Ogień i Wiatr, a Hydra Wodę i Wiatr. One mogą ewoluować dalej i tak dopóki nie osiągną stopnia piątego. Teraz dalej. Patrząc w twoje oczy można wyczytać, na którym poziomie oczu teraz pracujesz. Normalnie jest to jedna łezka, czyli stopień pierwszy. Im wyższy stopień tym więcej łezek. - Podobno opanowałeś czwarty poziom, ale w twoich oczach nie widzę żadnych oznak. - To właśnie poziom czwarty. Opanowanie go umożliwia całkowite wyłączenie oka na jakiś czas. Wracając do Bestii. Za pomocą Tygrysa, który odpowiada za Ziemię i Wodę, posiadłem kontrolę nad Żywiołem Roślin, tak jak ci mówiłem. Gdy twój Orzeł stanie się Feniksem, albo Hydrą, ty także zyskasz nowe zdolności. Ogień i Wiatr da Żar. Niekontrolowany pożar, trudny to stworzenia, nie mówiąc już o zniszczeniu go. Natomiast Woda i Wiatr to Mgła. Przydaje się w wielu sytuacjach. W połączeniu z Techniką Wodnej Eksplozji, jest bardzo skuteczna w walce. To tyle na dzisiaj. Jutro wrócimy do tematu. Rozdział 2. "Sparing" - Wstawaj. Czas na trening. - Już wstaję. - Spotkaj się ze mną przed domem, kiedy już się obudzisz. Wstałem, ubrałem się i poszedłem do Archangel'a. - Skoro jesteś, to możemy zaczynać. Dzisiaj zajmiemy się bojowym wykorzystaniem Bestii. Odsuń się trochę. Zrobiłem kilka kroków w tył. Archangel przywołał dwie łezki i wezwał Tygrysa. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się wąsy, a skóra pokryła drobną sierścią. W jednej ręce zgromadził energię Ziemi, a w drugiej Wody. Złączył je i stworzył energię Roślin. Wykonał kilka ruchów dłońmi, a z jego ciała zaczeły wyrywać się pnącza. Kukły, które porozstawiał dookoła zostały po prostu pocięte. Gdy cofnął ogniki z oczu, jego wąsy i sierść zniknęły. - I jak? Dałbyś radę tak zrobić? - W tym stanie? Nigdy. - Masz rację. Po pierwszym tygodniu musisz to umieć. - Więc od czego mam zacząć? - Może mały sparing z klonem? - Tylko, że to nie ja je wtedy przyzwałem, tylko... - Nie o te klony mi chodzi. Oko Chaosu daje kontrolę nad cieniami. Na podstawie tej zdolności opracowałem technikę. Technikę Cienistego Klonowania. Potrzeba do tego dużo energii, ale jeden klon, to żaden wysiłek. Ułóż dłonie jedna na drugiej, wewnętrznymi stronami do siebie. Skoncentrój się na swoim wyglądzie i cieniu mojego domu. Zrobiłem to, co kazał Archangel i skupiłem się. Po chwili, cień zaczął podnosić się z ziemi i przybierać humanoidalne kształty. Po około minucie, obok mnie stanęła moja dokładna kopia. - Dobrze. Nie sądziłem, że będziesz uczył się tak szybko. Teraz czas na walkę. Chcę sprawdzić, czy potrafisz kontrolować podział energii. Stanąłem naprzeciwko siebie i rozpocząłem walkę. Po długiej godzinie, mój klon nareszcie padł. - Problem. Twój klon był porównywalnie dobry jak ty. Następnym razem staraj się oddać mniej swojej mocy klonom, które będziesz tworzył. Klony stworzone za pomocą tej techniki potrzebują twojej energii, aby samemu móc wykonywać techniki. W przeciwieństwie do nich, Klony Żywiołów posiadają własną energię, którą dzielą tylko pomiędzy sobą. Przykładowo. Przywołując dwa Klony Ognia jednocześnie sprawiasz, że będą one o połowe słabsze niż jeden taki Klon. - Czyli im więcej kopii, tym słabsze one są? - Szybko się uczysz. Jeśli nie zwolnisz, to za trzy dni będziesz mógł wracać do Helios'u. Rozdział 3. "Przygotowania do Pierwszej Batalii" Stawiliśmy się w sali odpraw. - Dobrze, że już jesteście. Otrzymaliśmy zawiadomienie o masowych porwaniach ludzi przez obcych. Poruszają się po Chinach. Od wybrzeża, w stronę Tybetu. Waszym zadaniem jest ich powstrzymać. Za około tydzień dotrą do podnóża góry. Tam spotkacie się z elitarnymi jednostkami i ustalicie plan działania. - A co ze Sky'em? - Nie wiemy. Poinformujemy was jak tylko wróci. Wyruszacie jeszcze dzisiaj. Odmaszerować! Wraz ze Scott'em i Drake'iem poszliśmy się przygotować. Zabraliśmy wyposażenie i stawiliśmy w hangarze. Tam czekał na nas Harrier. Po godzinnym locie byliśmy na miejscu. Wokół roiło się od żołnierzy zakutych w cybernetyczne pancerze maskujące. Prawdopodonie mieliśmy doczynienia z Drugim Plutonem Zwiadu. Nosili na ramieniach charakterystyczne pięcioramienne gwiazdy. Skierowano nas do namiotu dowództwa. - To wy jesteście tym oddziałem od Helios'a? - Tak. Jestem Scott, a to Drake i Angela. - Miło poznać. Jestem Knox. Za około sześć dni dotrą tutaj główne siły obcych. Moi ludzie zdążyli już w pełni zaminować dolinę przed nami. Najlepsi snajperzy z naszego oddziału wyjdą na plecy obcych przy użyciu kombinezonów maskujących. - Masz jakiś dokładny plan? - Tak. Kilkuetapowy. Etap pierwszy. Gdy obcy zaczną wspinać się w góry, zdetonujemy miny na równinie zadając maksymalne straty. Etap drugi. Początek Deszcz Snajperów. Etap trzeci. Tu wchodzi cała piechota. Etap czwarty. Początek ostrzału artyleryjskiego. Etap piąty. Wejście AST i reszty Piątego Plutonu Klina. Etap szósty. Wóda i zagryzki. - Może najpierw przeprowadźmy etap szósty? Wydaje się najtrudniejszy. - Prawdopodobnie tak, ale nie mamy zapasów na próby. Odnajdźcie w obozie ludzi, którzy potrzebują pomocy. Przygotujcie się. Za niecały tydzień rozpętamy tu piekło. Rozdział 4. "Bez niego" Po dokładnych przygotowaniach i kilkuset krotnym powtórzeniu planu byliśmy gotowi stawić czoła obcym. Był słoneczny ranek. Pogoda nie zapowiadała piekła, jakie się tu rozpęta. - Uwaga wszyscy! Na pozycje! Czekajcie z otwarciem ognia na mój sygnał! Zaczailiśmy się w okopach na naszych przeciwników. Po kwadransie ujrzeliśmy pierwsze sylwetki obcych. Postacie zatrzymały się na skraju lasu. Jedna z nich wyszła przed szereg. - Nędzne robaki! Wyjdźcie ze swych mysich nor, albo sami was z nich wyciągniemy! Nikt nie spodziewał się, że oni potrafią mówić! W dodatku nie przewidzieliśmy scenariusza, w którym nasza zasadzka zostaje odkryta, zanim ją zastawimy. - Widzę, że wolicie chować się po dołach! Nie wspominając już o tych tak zwanych zawodowcach! Wyśleli, że unikną nas zwyczajnie zakładając zwykłe pancerzyki! Porozrywaliśmy ich i zawiesiliśmy na drzewach! Informacja nas zszokowała. Cały oddział... zniszczony. Jeżeli posiadają taką potęgę, to dlaczego jeszcze nie przejęli Ziemi? Z zamysłu wyrwał mnie odgłos spadającego pocisku. Ledwo spojrzałam w niebo, a zasypały nas setki bomb. Żołnierze dookoła mnie ginęli w zastraszającym tempie. Zbita i zlana w jedną barwę armia obcych ruszyła na nas. Myślałam, że już po mnie. Nasza artyleria rozpoczęła ostrzał. Przełamując strach podniosłam się i zajęłam wyznaczoną pozycję. Prowadziliśmy zmasowany ostrzał, ale wrogów nie ubywało. Zaczęli przebijać się przez nasze linie. W końcu dotarli i do mojej. Wyciągnełam miecz, który został mi jako pamiątka po moim bracie i zaczęłam z nimi walczyć. Pokonałam około dwudziestu. Wkrótce zaczęły opuszczać mnie siły. Przeciwników wciąż przybywało. W pewnej chwili, wytrącili mi miecz i powalili na ziemię. Wiedząc, co się szykuje zamknęłam oczy i przygotowałam na straszne cierpienie. Jednak zamiast tego usłyszałam szczęk stali. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam jego... Rozdział 5. "Poza Kontrolą" - Słuchaj Sky. - O co chodzi? - Angela powiedziała mi jak wyglądałeś, gdy straciłeś nad sobą panowanie. Długo studiowałem liczne powody, dla których mogłeś stracić kontrolę. Doszedłem do jednego, bardzo prostego wniosku. Jesteś troskliwy. - Że co?! - Już ci mówię. Reakcja łańcuchowa, która zaskutkowała Przebudzeniem została zainicjowana przez twoją siostrę i Angelę. Paulina jest całą twoją rodziną, a Angela, kimś więcej niż koleżanką. Świadomość, że możesz stracić jedną z nich lub obie naraz otworzyła zawór. Dopuściłeś do starcia Oka Ładu i Chaosu. To natomiast nazywane jest Przebudzeniem. Przebudzenia prowadzą spustoszenie w ciele użytkownika i wprowadzają nieodwracalne zmiany. Jest też dobra strona. Nigdy nie będziesz tak silny, jak po Przebudzeniu. No chyba, że opanujesz Poziom Mędrca. Wtedy to dopiero rzeź. Wracając do tematu. Twoje Przebudzenie było częściowe. Przy całkowitym uwolniłbyś dwu- albo i trzykrotnie więcej mocy. Ja nigdy nie odważyłem się próby kontrolowania Prawdziwego Przebudzenia. - Czyli Przebudzenie daje siłę, ale zabiera ciało? - W dużym skrócie. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy Harrier'a Helios'u. - Czy coś się stało? - Archangel, ile jeszcze potrwa trening Sky'a? - Jest gotowy do drogi. Tylko niech tu jeszcze wróci. Jest świetnym uczniem. - Sky! Pakuj manatki. Za trzy godziny musisz być w Chinach. - Zanim wyruszysz. Trzymaj. To mój stary miecz. Pochodzi jeszcze z czasów Czwartej Wojny na Ziemi. - Dziękuję. - Tylko pamiętaj, wróć tu jeszcze. Istnieje wiele rzeczy, z których nie zdajesz sobie sprawy. Spakowałem się i wyruszyłem. Na chwilę zatrzymaliśmy się w głównej bazie, gdzie nakreślono mi sytuację. Otrzymałem rozkazy i zostałem wysłany w kapsule nad pole walki. Drzwi kapsuły otworzyły się, a ja wyskoczyłem centralnie nad polem bitwy. Mimowolnie odnalazłem najważniejszą osobę i wylądowałem w ostatniej chwili.